


Kiss Me - Curly x OC

by eliniel



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift, Lovers, rae winston, those hard days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Curly x Rae Winston (from my other fic, Those Hard Days). Takes place about five years after my fic (don't worry, there aren't any spoilers). Prompts chosen were: "Relax! It's just me- I'm not an axe murder, I promise!", "“We may be soulmates, but that does not mean you can just waltz in here like you own the place! I could have been naked, or somethin’!” & "Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."





	Kiss Me - Curly x OC

Rae stood in the bedroom of her apartment after a nice, long shower, and pulled a camisole on over her head. She slipped into a pair of pajama shorts, then gathered her wet towels and tossed them into the hamper she kept in the corner by her bed. 

She went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. After she’d brushed her teeth and started combing out her hair, she slid under the covers of her bed and settled in to go to sleep. 

Before Rae could doze off, she heard the front door’s handle jiggle. Her eyes popped open and her brows knitted.

Who the hell was trying to get into her place after midnight?

Well, she was alone, she supposed, but if someone thought they’d get the better of her, they were sorely mistaken. She may not participate in much gang activity these days, but she was still a hood- had her reflexes- still knew how to beat the shit out of someone. 

She hopped up out of the bed and went for the jeans she had worn earlier that day. They were folded in half, legs hanging out of the hamper. The blue-handled switchblade her brother had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday was still tucked into the back pocket of her pants. Every single day.

She was never going to let someone get the jump on her again.

Rae pressed the button to open the knife and flipped it in her hand so the blade was sticking out the back of her fist. She pressed herself against the hallway wall, out of sight of the front door and waited. 

When it finally flung open, whoever it was had heavy footsteps, as if they were burdened by something. She lifted an eyebrow. 

When the hallway light flipped on, she readied herself. She lifted her knife, her hand poised to strike when they-

But when Curly Shepard came around the corner, Rae’s eyes widened and she had to force herself to pause before she cut him. Her fiance dropped the heavy box he’d been carrying, surprised. The sound it made was probably loud enough to wake her downstairs neighbors. Instantly he held his hands up.

“Holy shit!” he cried. “Relax–it’s just me! I ain’t an axe murderer, I promise!”

“Jesus Christ, Curly,” she breathed, her chest heaving a few times. “You scared the fuckin’ hell outta me.”

“Sorry, babe. I just wanted to bring this down tonight. Found it at a yard sale earlier and thought you’d-”

“Really? You came down here at midnight to drop this off?”

“Well, yeah, there somethin’ wrong with that?”

“We may be soulmates, Curly, but that does not mean you can just waltz in here like you own the place! I could have been naked, or somethin’!”

“Like I haven’t seen ya naked before? We literally took a shower together this mornin’, doofus. You on drugs?”

“W-well,” Rae stammered. “Then, you should knock first.”

“What did ya give me a key for if I have to knock to come in?”

“Stop makin’ sense.” Her face grew hot and she knew her cheeks were turning red. 

Curly chuckled at her reaction and bent down to pick the box up. Rae pushed the blade of her knife back into the handle and tossed it into her room, onto her bed. She followed him into the living room and he set the cardboard down on the coffee table.

“So, what is it?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him peel the packing tape off the top.

“Patience.” When his fingers didn’t suffice, he looked back up to her. “Got any scissors?”

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’ before I threw my knife in the other room?” She rolled her eyes. She started to head back to her bedroom but-

“Just kiddin’, I got it.” There was a tearing sound and he pulled the tape up and off of the top flaps. “I think you’re gonna love this.”

“Will you just tell me what it is?”

“Will you just hold on a second? Damn.” 

Curly reached inside with both hands and pulled out a large lamp. But it wasn’t just a lamp, it was-

“It’s called a rain lamp.” He held it up for her to see. Rae’s eyes widened and she gasped. “You can hang it from the ceilin’ or put it on a table.”

It was gorgeous. The top and the base were made of brass, held apart by a lot of metal rods, thin enough to look like string pulled taut. In the middle stood a figure- the goddess Aphrodite- surrounded by plants. It had an electrical plug hanging from the bottom with a switch to turn it on. 

A smile spread across her lips. 

“What does it do?” she asked him. He held up a finger and handed her the lamp. He grabbed the cord and pushed it into the closest outlet, then flipped the switch.

The light turned on, shining over top of the Venus statue, and after about fifteen seconds, drops of liquid started sliding down the rods. Rae touched it and rubbed it between her fingers. 

Oil. 

The beads of oil glittered in the light as they made their way down to the base. 

Rae set it down on the coffee table and knelt down next to it, completely entranced. Across the table, Curly stood and watched her reaction, a toothy, lopsided grin on his face. 

Finally, she stood up and moved to him.

“Do ya like it?”

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“You’re beautiful.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She shook her head, a cat-like smile forming on her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach his face.

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

“As you wish, babe.”

He lowered his mouth to hers, then reached down and lifted her, bridal-style, then carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
